Wedded Bliss
by Vampiratelady
Summary: AU: His miserable past molded him into a ruthless manipulator. But Erik knew he could not manipulate his heart from ever yearning for something he dare not hope to have. But there she was.


Author's note: This is an AU one-shot. A hot short scene between the Phantom and Christine Daae. Slightly Rated M for bed scene.

Disclaimer: Don't owe the characters used below.

* * *

Wedded Bliss

It was already late in the morning. She should have woken up hours ago, tending to the tasks of a housewife, Christine Daae thought grudgingly as she stretched gracefully amid the rumpled bedsheets and tangled limbs. She was sore and, indeed, well pleasured. Ah yes. she reflected that a wife certainly had her benefits. Especially in the form of a ruthless lover and husband. The said husband who was apparently unaware that his wife was running her delicate fingers up his powerfully muscled-

"Keep going." Came a throaty murmur, then she beheld eyes so dark, their intensity so beguiling and frightening she felt chills run up her spine. Her spine which felt so very exposed under the bright rays of sunlight coming from the windows. Not to mention other parts of her body that she couldn't name.

"So you're finaly awake, my Lord." She shivered under his gaze as he noticed her tangled curly hair, sleep fogged eyes, swollen lips to the sheets that barely covered her breasts and limbs. His eyes lingering on the soft mounds for a long moment before returning to her face.

"After the work I've done last night I think I deserve to rest for the whole week, my dear." He looked her over once again, and Christine couldn't help but laugh at the satisfaction in his eyes which might as well resemble how a lion would look after a big hunt or a pleasurable bouts of lovemaking. He certainly looked like a predator. And no doubt she was the prey.

"After you seduced me you mean." She kissed the tip of his nose and the corner of his mouth, wandering slowly down the side of his jaw, not missing the deepening of his breathing as if intoxicated to her smell.

She felt the rough scratch of his bristle against her lips. For a moment she felt overwhelmed to realize that this poweful man was lying here with her, sweetly surrendering to her kisses. Had she finally tame him? The wild beast that had roared, snapped, and clawed at everyone. She doubted it. Christine could still feel the power in him, in the strong slopes of his shoulders, in the wide expanse of his chest. But somehow with her he seems gentler, more tender.

"Darling, I most certainly remember your part in it. Especially when you were tormenting me with these." Christine gave a soft whimper as he traced wet circles on valley between her breast before kissing the slope of one breast and fondling the other with his fingers.

"Lovely." She gasped and held him closer. "I want to cover them with diamonds and kisses." She could only manage a moan as he did wicked things with his tongue, her fingers sliding through his dark hair, surrendering to the splendor of being held so passionately.

"Erik, please.." She moaned his name. She pleaded, cursed and strained for more. And he laughed and teased her some more. And that's when she forgot everything, so possessed and desperate, she forgot his new name, his new title. She forgot the past.

"Erik." And like a chant, she whispered words of love against his skin as he took her high on the verge of release before gentling, torturing her. She responded by pulling hard at his hair and giving him a kiss that shattered his control. Erik drew his fingers between her thighs, probbing with an urgency that made her tremble. She was wet and more than ready for his possession. But he didn't stop until she cried out.

"Yes. Put your legs around me. No.. wait, darling, I want to be gentle.." She urged him to take her until he gave a growl and thrust against her. She felt him trembling against her and something washed over her: love, tenderness, astonishment.

"Don't hold back. I want all of you." Hearing her soft words he groaned and lost all restraint. They pushed and pulled at each other, each trying to take and give pleasure. Erik cupped her breast and gave her nipple gentle bites and licks while reaching down to where they were joined and pressed at the place where all her pleasure was concentrated. Christine cried out one more time, her muscles locking him in a hard grip that he could't hold back any longer. He threw his head back and growled, groaned, burying himself inside her so deeply with one last thrust before collapsing against her. Their breaths mingling and hearts beating so fast they could only convey the depth of their feelings through their eyes.

"You're.. such a beast." Christine rasped breathlessly and he laughed so heartily she smiled at him and pulled him for a kiss. "My beast."

Erik smiled down at her and for the first time he couldn't deny her claim."Yes, I'm yours for as long as you want me." He leaned down and rested his cheek between her breasts, nuzzling against her soft skin as her heartbeat lulled him to sleep.

She smiled wistfully against his unruly hair before whispering tenderly, "I'll want you forever."

The phantom smiled and tightened his arms around her and never ever he would let go.


End file.
